


Shock

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Charles, belgian GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: In Belgio succede qualcosa che non dovrebbe mai succedere, ma purtroppo il mondo delle corse è così, è una cosa che sai può accadere, ma quando accade fa comunque male, specie se è un tuo amico. Charles sembra abituato al dolore, ma in realtà anche lui accusa il colpo.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> la fic era doverosa ed è ambientata in Belgio, quando il giovane Antoine Hubert muore per un incidente in pista durante le prove. Era molto amico di Pierre e Charles in particolare, so che Charles nella commemorazione di domenica ha pianto consolato anche da Mattia, io come mio solito ho voluto scrivere la mia versione inserendo la situazione nel contesto da me inventato. Presenti ci sono sia Pierre che Max e anche un po’ di Seb. Alla luce di quel che è successo questo weekend in Italia non so cosa pensare, o meglio le mie visioni stanno cambiando, ma questa fic l’avevo già scritta prima e la tengo così. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SHOCK

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/65ea6bf82c7ae8c3d2536604d30277c8/tumblr_pvf98mVN2j1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dacb526219574c7f006d544b49e18988/tumblr_px4gwga5DL1rmdmxco3_1280.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/357962e417c82687a1b36e3463aeaa1f/tumblr_px7d63qgbB1sbjiz3o1_500.gif) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a7143039a65ec50bdf4f6797d0327e1e/tumblr_px7d63qgbB1sbjiz3o2_500.gif)

  
Ricominciare dopo la pausa in questo modo no, ricominciare così, sinceramente, non si può.  
Mi sembra di essere in un loop temporale, dove le tragedie si ripetono e succedono sempre alle stesse persone.  
A volte ti abitui, a volte sei anche assuefatto dal dolore al punto da non capire la differenza e quando cominci a stare meglio, torna qualcosa a ricordarti come devi vivere, come devi stare.  
Abitudine.  
Forse è per questo che vado avanti anche davanti alle tragedie che mi circondano. Perché ne sono abituato, non perché sono forte e coraggioso o forse insensibile e freddo come qualcuno può pensare. Qualcuno lo penserà, chi se ne frega.  
Quando ci penso, mi viene in mente Max.  
Lui probabilmente è fra questi. Potrebbe pensare che non ho un cuore, per questo continuo a correre anche quando il Motorsport mi ha tolto due persone a me care.  
Scaccio questo pensiero stupido mentre uscito dalla stanza di Seb fra le cui braccia ho trovato un perfetto silenzioso conforto, vado dritto da Pierre.  
Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di raccontargli di Max e con questo scemo sinceramente non ho più avuto approcci, non sapevo come comportarmi e le settimane di pausa sono state perfette. Non utili, ma perfette.  
Non so sinceramente cosa fare con Max né se dopotutto voglio fare qualcosa, però questa cosa di Antoine mi ha demolito e so solo pensare a quanto starà male Pierre, perché lui era molto legato ad Antoine, erano compagni di stanza per un periodo.  
Mi sono appena asciugato le lacrime, quando mi ritrovo le sue nel collo.  
Pierre così dolce e fragile che durante la pausa estiva è stato declassato dalla Red Bull in quella porcheria che potevano risparmiarsi, ed ora corre con la Toro Rossa di nuovo.  
Lui che ora mi si aggrappa e piange e sussurra che non crede di farcela.  
Ma io gli carezzo la testa e lo stringo e annuisco.  
\- Sì invece che ce la fai, vedrai. Ti sembra di no, ma ce la farai. - Lo so perché è così che si fa. Lo fai e basta. Vai avanti, no? Anche se ti sembra impossibile.  
Non sono bravo con le parole e dopotutto credo di trovarmi bene con Seb perché nemmeno lui è tanto bravo con quelle. Ma il modo giusto di consolare lo trova.  
\- Come fai? - Chiede singhiozzando. Scuoto la testa e mi stringo nelle spalle. Non ho una formula magica. - Tu sei forte, io non sono forte come te. Tu hai superato così tanti lutti nella tua vita, cose che una persona così giovane non dovrebbe. Sei coraggioso, Charlie... - Solo lui mi chiama così. Sorrido mentre gli occhi tornano lucidi e mi manca l’aria. Non sono forte. Sono solo abituato al dolore.  
Sentire che mi ricordano quanti lutti ho avuto mi fa pensare al peggiore di tutti.  
Scuoto la testa e mi separo, poi sorrido incoraggiante e gli carezzo la testa di nuovo.  
\- Vedrai che starai meglio. Ti fai una doccia, una cena energetica e una bella dormita. Domani correrai per lui. Io lo farò. -  
Pierre, meravigliato, mi guarda senza capire.  
\- Non stai con me stanotte? - Smarrito. Scuoto la testa mentre sento che il controllo scema sempre più, che i nervi sono sempre più sottili. Non ce la farò ancora per molto. Devo andarmene, ho bisogno di gridare.  
\- No, scusa. Io stanotte non riesco... - Non è mai successo nulla, ma ora che ho avuto quel contatto con Max ripenso a tutte le volte che ho fatto cose equivoche con Pierre e capisco quanto dovessi aspettarmi questo risvolto nella mia vita.  
Solo che stanotte non posso. Forse cederei e farei l’amore con lui ma non so se lo voglio. Non ho le idee chiare su di noi e nemmeno su Max e non posso rischiare di fare qualcosa che non volevo davvero solo perché no, non sono forte, sono solo abituato. Ma sto male e questo male sta uscendo. Non so se lo tratterrò.  
Pierre annuisce perché capisce che voglio andare a piangere da solo e mi conosce, non mi obbligherà a farlo con lui.  
  
Quando finalmente riesco ad andarmene, prendo respiri a pieni polmoni ma mi sembra di non respirare abbastanza.  
Mi manca l’aria anche se la prendo più che posso, riconosco l’arrivo di un attacco di panico e mentre cammino come un’anima in pena per il paddock dove il via vai è normale, una voce familiare mi chiama con un ‘ehi’ che solitamente è più arrogante.  
Ora è meno stronzo.  
Quando lo metto a fuoco, fatico comunque a vederlo bene.  
Max impallidisce.  
\- Che hai? - Mi stringo il petto piegato un po’ in avanti.  
\- Sto per avere un attacco di panico. - O forse lo sto avendo già.  
\- Cosa? - Chiede pensando d’aver capito male.  
\- NON È IL MOMENTO DI ESSERE IDIOTI! PORTAMI DA QUALCHE PARTE! - Urlo trovando conforto in questo, mentre lui shoccato mi trascina per il braccio forse nella sua stanza nel motorhome RedBull. Perché proprio lui? Non poteva trovarmi Seb? Anche Lewis andava bene, dopotutto c’è un rapporto migliore anche con lui!  
No invece. Max!  
Quando siamo in stanza, capisco che urlare potrebbe aiutarmi, non che io sia capace di gestire gli attacchi di panico. Sono così nel panico che non ricordo come li gestivo.  
Infetti mi piego in avanti ed inizio ad urlare, urlare forte. Non piango. Urlo e basta.  
Urlo perché una persona così giovane non dovrebbe proprio essere abituata ai lutti gravi e non è giusto riuscire ad andare avanti perché ormai sai come si fa. E non è giusto dedicare le corse a chi non c’è più, nessuno dovrebbe avere persone care a cui dedicare le proprie gare.  
Non è giusto per un cazzo.  
Vedo a questo punto Max che esce, suppongo vada a dire a chi è nei paraggi che va tutto bene. Poi torna e chiude a chiave, questa volta.  
Smetto di gridare, sono ancora sconvolto, devo avere una faccia terribile.  
\- Cosa devo fare? - Chiede spaventato.  
\- Abbracciami. - Esclamo deciso.  
E lui ovviamente non può semplicemente fare ciò che uno gli chiede, visto che è un polemico del cazzo.  
\- Ma sei matto, ti sembra che mi metto ad abbracciare... - ma non lo faccio finire perché mi precipito da lui, gli prendo il colletto e lo scuoto violentemente.  
\- Stringimi forte, cazzo. Forte! - Inizio a dire. Devo essere shoccante e spaventoso al punto che finalmente lo fa. Mi porta le braccia intorno al corpo impacciato, ma non è abbastanza.  
Mi accoccolo contro il suo petto.  
\- Più forte. - Ringhio a denti stretti. Così lui mi stringe più forte. - Più forte! - Alzo la voce.  
\- Ma così ti faccio male! -  
\- SOFFOCAMI! - Grido a questo punto. Lui non ribatte, finalmente mi abbraccia più forte fino a farmi male. In questo il respiro torna normale, così come la sensazione di impazzire. E le lacrime tornano a scendere giù copiose.  
Forse non smetterò più di piangere per questi giorni, forse è meglio piangere, così vedono che non sono insensibile e non sono forte e non mi chiederanno come faccio.  
Non faccio, ecco qua.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Sussurra piano al mio orecchio. Mi rendo conto che anche lui conosceva Antoine e mentre ci penso, i singhiozzi si placano. - Mancherà da morire a tutti. - Dice poi. So che è sincero. - E certe persone non dovrebbero dover tirare fuori così tanta forza. - Allude ai miei lutti anche lui, di nuovo tutti che me li ricordano. Solo Seb non ha detto nulla, mi ha solo abbracciato.  
Scuoto la testa e la alzo guardandolo così da vicino.  
\- Non sono forte. -  
\- Non ho detto che lo sei. Ho detto che non dovresti cercare ogni volta di esserlo. Perché non è giusto doverlo essere. Non è giusto aver bisogno di essere forti. Non è giusto che chi amiamo muoia. - Quando lo esprime così bene e con così convinzione, qualcosa si apre dentro di me ed è come se il cielo scendesse, ma non piango più. Trovo sollievo in questa comprensione che non pensavo sarebbe venuta proprio da lui.  
Lo bacio istintivamente, questa volta è un bacio che rallenta, un bacio fatto per prendersi tempo, per sentirlo, per sapere cosa faccio.  
E lo so, mentre schiudo le labbra e gliele succhio e poi gli cerco la lingua che trovo subito.  
Max risponde tenendomi ancora fra le braccia ed io mi abbandono a lui e alla sua bocca.  
Comprensione. Oggi è tutto ciò che chiedo.  
Quando mi separo, mormoro un delicato:  
\- Grazie. - Dopo di questo, me ne vado senza aggiungere altro.  
  
  
Seb mi vede piangere di nuovo prima della gara, del resto è con Mattia che comincio, ma era normale perché c’è stata la cerimonia per Antoine prima di correre.  
Non sono riuscito a trattenere le lacrime, quando è arrivata sua madre a ringraziarmi perché gli ero amico, non ce l’ho fatta.  
È dura.  
È maledettamente dura.  
Ed ora devo correre per lui e fare del mio meglio e se non ce la faccio proprio oggi non me lo perdonerei mai.  
Un braccio diverso da quello di Mattia mi circonda le spalle, capisco che è Seb perché siamo in un posto più appartato e nessuno potrà immortalarci in qualche foto che potrebbe essere un nuovo scoop fastidioso.  
Seb è discreto, come me.  
\- Non so se ce la faccio. - Mormoro per la prima volta.  
\- Se non ce la fai, andrà bene comunque. - Dice solamente. Semplice, poche parole. Lo guardo, i suoi occhi sono due pezzi di cielo. Sorride dolce come forse avrebbe fatto mio padre se fosse stato qua.  
\- Grazie. - Dico mentre leggo la voglia di aiutarmi. Non so se vedo cose che non ci sono, ma so che ce la metteremo tutta entrambi e questo sarà la cosa più importante.  
\- Arriviamo sani e salvi al traguardo, miraccomando. - Mi dice poi. Sorrido.  
Ora si che sembra mio padre. A volte è bello che qualcuno lo sembri.  
  
  
\- Stai meglio? - La sua voce non è di nuovo arrogante, ancora una volta. È strana, è quasi dolce, ma anche imbarazzata.  
Mi giro e lo vedo lì.  
\- Vincere il mio primo GP è sicuramente una buona medicina. - Dico cercando di sorridere per scacciare quel momento che resta vivido fra noi. Forse non sarà più cancellato. È successo qualcosa, prima. Di indelebile.  
Max deve avermi cercato di proposito.  
\- Sono contento che hai vinto tu, oggi era giusto così. - Fa lui a questo punto. Alzo le spalle cercando di sminuire la cosa.  
\- Da te non me lo sarei aspettato. -  
\- Dovresti essere più felice. - Dice poi immediato. Max non le manda a dire. Una persona normale avrebbe fatto finta di nulla.  
\- Non ci riesco. - Rispondo piatto smettendo di sorridere. Ho la morte nel cuore e negli occhi. Max si morde la bocca.  
\- Spero che un giorno vincendo sarai davvero felice. - Cerco di sdrammatizzare perché quest’atmosfera mentre si avvicina a me, imbarazzato, è davvero strana.  
\- Non pensavo che la mia felicità potesse starti a cuore. - Max però non coglie la palla al balzo come farebbe solitamente. Alza la spalla e guardando da un’altra parte, risponde serio:  
\- Nemmeno io. - Ma non è uno scherzo.  
Lo guardo meravigliato davanti alla sua ammissione, ma ora non so che farne.  
\- Mi dispiace vedere questa tua tristezza perenne che cresce e diventa più gigante. - Aggiunge.  
\- Così però torno a piangere. - Così nemmeno io riesco a stare più zitto. Ci guardiamo di nuovo, c’è un momento in cui pensiamo se sia il caso di baciarci ora, ma non lo è, c’è troppa gente. Però lo vorremmo fare e ce lo leggiamo chiaramente dentro.  
Così non diciamo altro, non lo facciamo, ma ci sta bene questa voglia che c’è in entrambi.  
Faccio un breve sorriso.  
\- Grazie per oggi. - Dico quindi. Lui annuisce.  
\- Quando vuoi. - non so quando sia davvero cambiato così, non so nemmeno se lo è. Però spero che sia più spesso così.  
Mentre lo vedo allontanarsi, mi tocco le labbra cercando di ricordare il nostro bacio. Un bacio che, non lo nascondo, spero di poter avere ancora.


End file.
